Destiny
by Airin Wolf
Summary: Alice was going to Egypt with hers whole class on a field trip, but little did she know that something big was going to happened.


- Flash Back -

Everyone was staring after the new girl who walked pass them on her way to the arcade games on Kaiba World. She walked with total confidant on winning, and there was a boy waiting on her by a video-game machine.

- I am surprised to see you even showed up, I thought I scared you away, the boy grinned.

- Don't worry kiddo, I will make this quick, the girl answered, but since you are standing inside I can clearly see that you are a stupid one. The boy looked dumb at her and realised that he should have waited outside because they needed more space. The girl laughed and walked outside, the boy came right after you while cursing under his breath and he brought a whole crowd with him.

- Who is the girl Jimmy is duelling with? Asked someone.

- She is new here, I bet she will lose, just look at her… she is cute and all, but she is no match against him, someone else answered. They activated their duel disk and the game was started.

- Hey Yug, that Jimmy boy has found himself a new offer, some guy shouted from behind the girl. Everyone whispered and talking bad about the girl, saying she will never win against him.

- Oh my I didn't get any good cards at all, the girl sigh and looked down. She played "Kuriboh" in defence mode and 2 cards face down.

- You are to confidant for your own good cutie, feel the strength of my "Archfiend Soldiep ATK 1900 DEF 1500, Attack! The monster slashed "Kuriboh" in 2, but in stead of fading away more Kurbiohs came.

- What's going on! Demanded Jimmy to know.

- You were to busy attacking me to see that I activated this spell card "Multiply", now I can summon as many cutie Kurbiohs as I want, the girl said in a happy tone. As the game went on Jimmy couldn't get pass her defence, no matter how many strong monsters he put against her. In every stand phase she had she put down one spell card, it was 4 out now.

- You are no fun and look here, I play my last destiny board card "Spirit Message L", and as she activated that card she was declared the winner right away. Everyone was surprised and you laughed because looked a little lost.

- And Alice won again! The girl jumped with a thumb in the air.

The next day Alice started on a new school, Domino High School. Most of the students knew who she was, and many guys did follow her around because she was so cute. After finally getting ride of a bunch of annoying guys Alice decided to sit on a place outside the school park at lunch.

- Destiny Board is actually my strategy, I am impressed seeing a girl use it… and actually manage to win, somebody said with a deep dark voice beside her. A white haired boy with brown eyes sat down in front of her. Alice found herself starring at him, and when she realised this she looked away.

- Maybe you should start to go out more, Alice smirked. The boy stared thoughtful at her for a little bit before smiling kindly to her. It was like he changed from being this bad boy till an innocent boy.

- I am Ryu Bakura, pleased to meet you.

- Normal -

That seemed like a long time ago, Alice never thought that she would have so much feelings for Bakura back then. And it wasn't for the real Bakura either, it was for the spirit that was resting in Ryu Bakura`s millenniums ring. His name was Akefia and like Yugi`s millenniums puzzle, he was an old Egyptian spirit too… but Akefia wasn't kind and friendly like Yami was, he was evil and in the past he was a famous and dangerous thief. Alice's life changed a lot when she moved to Domino city, and little did she know that more changes was waiting for her around the corner.

- Alice, are you excited? I have never been in Egypt before, Joey said and leaned comfortable at the plan seat.

- Why did our teacher decide to travel to Egypt? I mean, I do like the history of Egypt and the Gods, but it's a lot of sand over there, Alice answered and looked out of the window. Next to her was Bakura, and behind them was Joey and Tristan, and Yugi and Tea was behind them.

- Which God do you like best? Bakura whispered to you, it was actually Akefia who asked you this and that's why he whispered. The others didn't go any well with him, special Yami.

- Anubis, he looks very cool and is powerful too.

- Maybe I will arrange a meeting with him for you while we are in Egypt, joked Akefia and smirked playful.

- Why didn't you accept Kaiba`s offer anyways? Yugi asked. Before going on the plane Seto Kaiba asked Alice if she wanted to travel in his private plan in stead with the whole class, but she decline the offer.

- It was very kind of him to offer me the ride, but I wanted to travel with Bakura and you guys. Later on the guys and the whole class except Alice was asleep. Alice kept reading a letter from Kaiba over and over again.

- Do you love him back? Akefia asked without looking at her. Alice gasped a little of surprise because she didn't notice that he was awake. Kaiba did write that he loved her and asked her if she wanted to be his girl.

- Well, it's not like I got some other guys after me that I like very much, joked Alice.

- You didn't answer my question. Alice didn't know what to answer, she did like Kaiba a lot, but did she love him? She did like Akefia a lot too, but their life was so different so she couldn't see how they could be together, but then again it was the same with Kaiba. Before she could answer their teacher waked everyone up and announced that they had arrived. After getting out of the air port you all went to the hotel and you had to share a room with 5 girls, including Tea which you didn't like. While she went on boasting about how good dancer she was you were thinking about all the placed you wanted to check out while you were there. Rest of the day you spend by packing out, talking about what to do and just relaxing.

The next day you all went out to check a pyramid called the Kheops pyramid, the biggest pyramid in the whole world. It took a while for everyone to adjust to the darkness inside after being outside where the sun was bright. The teacher and their guide were in front and Alice, Kaiba and the gang was behind the class. While walking further inside the guide kept telling the class about the old times, how the Egyptians lived their lives, about the Gods and many other things. Later on Alice noticed something strange about a carving wall, so she checked it out. Duel monsters were on the carving as well as Yugi and Kaiba.

- Hey Yugi its you, Alice said and everyone (except the class) came over to Alice.

- It's not me, it's the pharaoh, Yugi said and Kaiba refused to admit that guy in front of the pharaoh was him. They stood there for a while and nobody noticed that their class was gone and they were alone there.

- Oh no, now we will never find our way out, Tea sulked.

- I like it this way, we have more time to explore now, Alice smirked and laughed a little. Tea didn't like it and kept sulking and Alice started to get a bit annoyed.

- Then you can stay here and behave like a kid while I go and explore, Alice said and went further inside and Bakura went right after her.

After walking a while Alice found another thing she remembered she had seen before. When Bakura saw what she had found he changed to Akefia and smirked.

- You have found the Millennium Stone, we aren't far from the village of Kul Elna, Akefia said and examined the stone.

- What does that mean? What does this stone mean anyways? Alice wanted to know. Akefia told her that the Millennium stone meant great power, and he could finally take his revenge on the pharaoh for everything he had lost. Akefia took his Millennium Ring and placed it at the stone and as soon as he did that the stone started to glow and a dark evil voice said something Alice couldn't understand. Akefia answered something back in the same strange language and everything was back to normal.

- What was that?

- The path to triumph, Akefia said and laughed. Alice started to feel a bit afraid, she had never seen him like this and the more they spent time being there the more he started to want to kill the pharaoh.

- Akefia, I don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should just go back to the hotel, Alice suggested.

- Don't worry my dear, I will not let him harm you, he said and somehow that did surprise her because she didn't expect him to say that. But she wasn't worry about weather the pharaoh was going to hurt her or not.

- I'm not talking about him, it's the stone that worries me Akefia, its evil and I don't think we should be here anymore.

- Relax Alice, nothing will happen while you are here with me, he said and hugged her. She started to feel safe, but out of nowhere Akefia was torned off her and beside her was Kaiba.

- Kaiba, why did you do that? Demanded Alice to know, but Kaiba just shrugged and didn't answer.

- We know you are jealous, but you don't need to act like that towards Bakura, Joey yelled annoyed at him.

- I will deal you with you later Kaiba but, since you are here pharaoh, I can as well start with your destruction, Akefia laughed. He walked over to the stone and stood over it and started to say something in that old language again and the same glow Alice saw before came again.

A monster with snake as a tail appeared in front of them and roared angry at them, special towards the pharaoh. Akefia said something again and the monster launched an attack at the pharaoh, but the jumped to the side and didn't get hit.

- Bakura stop that! What are you doing!

- He isn't Bakura anymore, he is the thief king Akefia, Pharaoh said and Akefia smirked.

- Come on, let them deal with it themselves, we don't need to get involved with them anymore, Kaiba said and took Alice's hand.

- Oh no you don't Kaiba, Akefia said and the monster grabbed Alice and placed her beside him. Kaiba walked towards them, but the monster attacked him and he was throwed against the wall.

- Akefia, please stop it, begged Alice.

- Your end is near Pharaoh! Akefia laughed an evil laugh and attacked again with his monster, and Alice screamed that he should stop. The monster stopped right in front of the pharaoh, and Akefia was furious.

- Attack him now! Do it! He kept yelling at the monster, but the monster turned around and faced him instead.

- For all the crimes you committed and the one you tried to commit I will punish you now with sending you away from this world! The pharaoh said and then something in a different language. The monster attacked Akefia, but Alice jumped in front of him in fear of him dying. The monsters claw went right through her and everyone gasped of shock.

- I am not letting you kill him, he means too much for me, Alice said and the monster took away his hand. Alice fell down on her knees and a little blood come from her mouth, not to mention all the blood she kept losing from her wound. Akefia went on his knees and hold her in his arms.

- Stupid girl, why would you do such a thing? Akefia whispered.

- Because… I realised that I don't want to lose you. I… I love you to much, Alice said and Akefia hugged her firmly.

- Alice, he is an evil thief, you can't trust him, Kaiba tried to convince her.

- He may be evil for you, but he isn't like that for me… for me is he the kindest person I have ever met, Alice said and the whole room started to glow again.

The monster disappeared with the gang, only Alice and Akefia were there. Out of no where someone stood in front of them, or something.

- Anubis, Akefia whispered to himself.

- Alice, you know who this person is and who he was for 5000 years ago, and you still choose to be with him, why? Anubis asked. Alice tried to stand up, but felt down again. Akefia helped her up, but she didn't accept his help this time. She stood up by herself in front of Anubis.

- I stand by my decision, Akefia is different when he is with me and I love him!

- Then I have no other choice, Are you Alice ready for leaving everything you know behind just to be together with him in his own world? Akefia looked on Alice, he was sure she wasn't going to accept that. She never liked places with a lot of sand and heat, and Egypt wasn't the place she wanted to live on. He was damned to live his life alone again… without the women he ever loved.

- I have never been anymore ready then I am now! Alice answered firmly and happy. Akefia looked surprised at her and stood up for giving her a hug and a kiss. Anubis said something in the same language as Akefia did before and the whole scenario changed. In a flash you two were beside a river in an open field in front of a pyramid. Alice's wound was healed and the both of them were dressed in Egyptian cloths.

- Where are we? Alice asked curious and looked around.

- We are home, I will take good care of you my love, I promise, Akefia answered and kissed her with passion.


End file.
